Gianna and Fred
'''*UPDATING*''' ('''To read how their relationship was before Freds passing read more [[Gia and Fred Andrews|here]])''' Before Freds death Gianna got lured into [[The Farm|'''The Farm''']] she always followed what Edgar said and even before finding out what everyone found out about The Farm Fred done anything he could to get his daughter out of the cult, he believed it was changing Gianna for the worst and he done things like pay Edgar money to release his daughter but Edgar wanted Gianna to Asend with everyone there and Fred's comment on this lead to him saying 'over my dead body'. After the next few months of fighting with the farm Gianna finally escaped and apologised for entering in the first place she just wanted to become a better person, Fred understood but told her to never change because he loved his daughter the way she was. But like always Gianna and Fred's relationship is one that could never be broken even after the farm. Gianna left Riverdale for a few months to catch up with friends this was before Freds death. She said goodbye to her dad before leaving along with Archie and the rest of the gang. Gianna was in New York with her mother when she got a phone call from a distraught Archie. Archie explained that an accident had happened which caused her to come back to Riverdale, once she arrived she went into the house and saw FP there with Mary and Archie. Once Archie saw Gianna he just hugged her, she did not know what happened but she guessed it was something serious. After sitting down and FP explaining everything that has happened Gia couldn't help but just breakdown from shock anger and sadness. Her and Archie along with Mary comforted each other. It took a few hours and Archie decided he's going to bring Fred back to Riverdale for the funeral he deserves. Gia accepted and went with him to get their dad and bring him back home, while rounding all the gang up to go and get Fred something comes over Archie and he is on a rampage to take down who ever done this. Gia on the other hand just wants to bring Fred home, she understood Archie wanted the person to pay for the death of their father but thinks today is not the day. After bringing Fred back to where he belongs in Riverdale everyone in Riverdale greeted them all back outside of pops to give Fred the welcome home he deserves this left Gianna sad because she knew Fred would laugh and love it. He's funeral came and she left it all to Archie even if he asked for her input she stated he was Archie's dad before he was hers, so she wants to leave it to Archie. Gianna continued her fathers legacy by being [[Andrews Construction]] off of Hiram Lodge. She told this to Mary and Archie and they were frilled of the news and couldn't be more happier. She met Charles Smith to whom she spoke to about Fred and how much of a person he was.